


Silk

by SmartBlackRose



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartBlackRose/pseuds/SmartBlackRose
Summary: David Rossi has always been what one could call an "ass man". His thoughts about Aaron take this direction, but they're focused mostly on an accessory of his.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, I know. I think this is my first Hotch/Rossi on here. I wrote it really quickly and decided to post it before overthinking it. All mistakes and errors are mine. Hope you enjoy!

There's something stunning about the fact that Aaron wears silk boxers all the time. Aaron, stern - some would say stuck up - Aaron, who seems to fret at the thought of wearing a patterned tie, has a drawer full of silk boxers in multiple colors. All dark or muted colors, sure, but still.

It sparks something in Dave everytime he sees them or thinks about that fact. It's not always simply desire, because when you get to Rossi's age - and Aaron's, not that he'd ever admit it - passion becomes very different in relationships.  
  
But he knows how silk feels under his hands, how it looks against Aaron's stark white skin - his favourite pair is navy blue - and he knows very well Aaron knows just the effect it has on him.  
  
It's not always pure lust, because he admires Aaron's body as much as he did those greek statues that time he went to the Louvres, a long time ago. The silk is just an added bonus.  
  
He ponders, briefly, on whether he thinks about it too often and a hand falls on his shoulder.  
  
"Dave, you alright?", Aaron wonders, eyes dark as he almost looms over him.  
"Of course."  
"Wheels up in twenty."  
  
Yes, David decidedly chose a bad moment to fantasize about his lover. Oh well, he'll just have to read the file quickly in the jet. It's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please comment or at least give me a kudo! It warms my heart!


End file.
